


Happy Birthday

by bboiseux



Series: Critical Role Campaign 2 [28]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Strip Poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 09:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16156286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bboiseux/pseuds/bboiseux
Summary: It's Fjord's birthday!  So Jester organizes the most inappropriate celebration she can think of: a combination strip poker and drinking game!  But when Fjord turns out to be a sentimental drunk, things go a little differently than Jester originally imagined.For the Prompt:Poker night with the m9, at someones birthday partyReading Time:abt 8 mins.





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous Tumblr User](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Anonymous+Tumblr+User).



“Three sixes,” said Fjord, laying the cards on the table.

Beau threw her cards down on the table with a slap.  “Fuck!”  She tugged her shirt, pulled it over her head, and dropped on the growing pile of clothes in the middle of the table.  She leaned back in her chair, arms crossed over the binding for her breasts, her hair hanging loose around her face, covering her undercut.  She was scowling at the pile.  “I didn’t realize I wore fuck all clothes compared to everyone else.”

Next to her, Jester tugged on the last ribbon on one of her horns and dropped it into the pile with a grin.  “I guess you didn’t come to win, Beau!”

“I usually play to get into someone’s pants,” grumbled Beau, “This—“ She gestured at her torso. “—isn’t usually a liability.”  She gazed across the table at a still very much clothed Yasha, who had folded along with Caleb and Caduceus.  Yasha was looking at her with a slight smile, but Beau couldn’t tell if she was smiling out of appreciation or amusement.  Beau quickly tucked her hair behind an ear.

“Enough shit—sh--ch—chit-chat!” slurred Nott, sitting off to the side, out of the game.  She had been drinking all day.  According to her, it was to celebrate Fjord’s birthday right. “Drink!”

Beau knocked back her beer, while Jester knocked back a glass of milk.  She immediately leaned over and refilled it from a large bottle and then grabbed a pitcher of beer and filled Beau’s glass.

“And that,” said Beau, pointing at Jester, “Is an unfair advantage!”

Jester gave her a pout and the biggest eyes beau had ever seen.  “You know I don’t drink, Beau.”

Beau sighed and said, “I know.”

Meanwhile, Fjord picked up the cards and started shuffling.  He quickly dealt the next round out to the table—first Beau, then Jester, then Yasha, then Caleb, then Caduceus.

Caduceus picked up the cards in his large hands and grinned.  “I think I’m starting to get the hang of this game.”

Caleb shot him a side-eye, as he looked at his own cards.  “ _Ja_ , but part of the game is not revealing the strength of your hand.  You play the people, not the cards.”

“Oh, is that right?”  Caduceus nodded.  “Well, then . . .”  The same grin stuck on his face as he looked around the table.

“Alright,” said Beau.  She slammed down some cards.  “I’ll take two.”  She locked eyes with Fjord, who casually dealt her two off the top of the deck.

Play continued around the table.  Jester held her hand with an enormous smile and a waggle of her eyebrows, putting a special focus on Fjord.  Yasha traded for three cards.  Caleb folded (for the fourth time in a row), and Caduceus held, still smiling the same calm smile.

Fjord took one card and looked to Beau.  “Last chance to fold before you lose.”

Beau glanced down at her cards and shot Fjord a cocky sneer.  “I think I’ll just hold.”

It was the same, right around the table.  Even Yasha stayed in.

“Alright,” said Fjord, “Show them!”  He slapped his own cards down.  “Three Jacks.”

“Fuck!”  Beau laid her cards out.  “Three tens.  God damn it motherfucking . . . ”

Jester laid out her cards.  “Nothing!” she said with a gleam.

“Jess,” said Fjord, “You’re supposed to try and win.”

“I think I’m winning.”  She stuck her tongue out at Fjord.

Yasha calmly said, “Full house.”

“Guess that settles that,” said Fjord.

“Just a moment,” said Caduceus, as he calmly laid out his cards one by one, “Four cards in order.”

Everyone leaned over the table.

“Yeah, “said Fjord, “That’s a straight, but not a straight flush.  Yasha still wins.”

Caduceus looked carefully over his cards.  “Oh.”  He blinked a few times.  “I still don’t understand this game.”

Jester bounced in her seat.  “It was still a really good hand.”  She shrugged.  “Yasha’s was just better.  Okay everyone, pay up!”

Beau grumbled all the way through removing her pants, while Fjord and Caduceus both calmly removed their tops.  Jester squirmed in her seat as everyone dropped their clothes into the pile.  It was starting to take up most of the table.  Finally, Jester reached down, wiggled a little bit more, and came back up holding her panties.

“Oh no, Fjord,” she said with wide-eyed innocence, “I’ve lost my panties.  What will I do to keep warm tonight?”

Fjord’s whole face turned a deep brownish green and he quickly downed another glass of beer.  “Alright, next hand!”

Thirty minutes later, Fjord was down to just his underwear (he’d started playing a lot worse all of a sudden), Beau and Caduceus were both out (Beau had thrown on a robe after making sure Yasha got a full view of her body, but Caduceus was simply lounging in another corner of the room still completely naked), Jester was down to just her socks (and was currently standing up and stretching in a nonchalant manner, reaching her arms towards the ceiling), Yasha was down to her bindings and pants (and boots—she hadn’t given up much), and Caleb was fully dressed (having folded every hand so far).  Nott had fallen asleep, flask still in hand.

Fjord emptied another glass.  In the last little bit, he had become a bit wobbly in his seat and he gave his cards a look for the fifth time.  “Hold.”

“Hold!” said Jester.

“One,” said Yasha.  She drew a card off the deck.

Caleb had folded.

Fjord found himself staring across the table.  Jester had sat down, but she was still grinning and making suggestive looks.

“You know, Jess, you’ve got a beautiful smile,” said Fjord, “Just one of the nicest smiles I’ve ever seen.”

Jester’s grin shrank until it was just the glimmer of a smile.  She blushed.  “Thank you, Fjord,” she whispered.

“And Yasha, damn!  Those arms.  How did you get those arms?”

Yasha looked confused and glanced at her arms.  “I lift things and do work.”

“Sure, sure,” Fjord nodded enthusiastically, “But I did that too on the ship and I’ve got nothing on you.”

“I suppose I am just big boned.”  Yasha squirmed.

“Just big awesome,” said Fjord.

“Uh,” Yasha laid down her cards, “I have a pair of fours.”

“Two threes!” said Jester, “Guess my socks come off!”  She propped her feet up on the table and started pulling.

Fjord stared at his cards and then dropped them on the table.  “I’ve got nothing.  Uh . . .”  he leaned forward.  “Ace high?”

Jester jumped up and grabbed Yasha’s hands and pulled them up above her head.  “Yasha is the winner!  Yay!”

Yasha nodded stoically, a little smile gracing her lips at Jester’s enthusiasm.

“ _Ja_ , good work, Yasha,” said Caleb.

Getting up, Caleb wandered over to where Nott was sleeping, while Beau rushed the table and started pulling her clothes out of the pile.  With her celebration done, Yasha picked out her top and a few other items.  Their hands brushed for a moment and Beau looked up at Yasha and nodded an acknowledgment of “Hey.”

Nearby, Fjord looked down, at his own mostly naked body, and then back up at Jester.  She was completely naked, a beautiful blue figure, lighting up the room.  Her tail flicked back and forth behind her.

Fjord tugged at his underwear.  “Guess I need to pay up, huh.”

Jester shook her head.  When she spoke her voice was even and quiet.  “You don’t need to, Fjord.”  She shrugged.  “The games over.”

Fjord stared at Jester for a moment.  She could tell he was taking her all in, but it didn’t feel uncomfortable.  She’d gotten sleazy looks and . . . this was different.

“It’s not just your smile.  You really are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.”

Jester chewed at the tip of her thumb.  “That’s not true, you’ve met my mom.”

“I know I have.”

Jester felt all hot in her chest.  Her heart pounded in her ears.

Fjord took a step closer.  “You’re just like the ocean.  But not just any ocean.  You’re like—you’re like when you’re out on a perfectly clear day and the wind has died down and you can’t see any land or ships.  You look out and it’s just pure blue stretching out in every direction.  Perfect, pristine color.”  Fjord turned his head to the side, as if finding a new angle to consider Jester.  “Before I met you, I thought that was the purest color of blue I’d ever see.  And it was gorgeous.”

Jester cast her eyes around the room.  At Caleb, looking down at Nott’s recumbent form.  At Beau, aggressively positioned to flirt with Yasha (and Yasha, arms crossed, trying to hide the smile on her face).  At Caduceus, still naked, sitting on the floor, regarding everyone with an inner calm that Jester couldn’t even imagine.

And then there was Fjord.  He was looking at her with an openness she’d never seen before.  His stare was a little glassy, but his face was serene and painted her with a warm light.

Jester had to admit that she had had certain _plans_ about how she could help Fjord celebrate his birthday.  But now, for some reason, they didn’t feel right.

Without thinking anymore, Jester wrapped her arms around Fjord and squeezed him tight.  It was nice to feel the warm press of his body against hers, followed by the embrace of his arms holding her to him.  With her head resting tight against his chest, she could hear his heartbeat.  Even now, it was a steady, reliable beat.  A rhythm she could depend on.  She looked up and saw a slightly confused look on his face, but also the hint of a smile.  She pushed herself up on her toes, still wrapped in his arms, and kissed him, gently, on the lips.

“Happy birthday, Fjord.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am also [bboiseux on tumblr](https://bboiseux.tumblr.com/). Come say hi! :)
> 
> This story is part of [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * **Feedback:** Short comments, Long comments, Questions, Constructive criticism (focus on description), “ <3” as extra kudos, Reader-reader interaction! The [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta) can provide help with commenting!
>   * **Author Responses:** This author replies to comments! **Note:** If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with _whisper_. I will still appreciate the comment, but not respond. :)
> 



End file.
